


passive agressive

by Besselezenochniy



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Issues, Friendship/Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Russia, Slang, Some Humor, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy
Summary: Пассивное курение, агрессивный Торфинн.
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga), Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 4





	passive agressive

**Author's Note:**

> Важно:  
> • Аскеладд в этом ау отчим Торфинна, поэтому последний его ненавидит;  
> • тут есть пейринг Аскеладд/Торфинн (намёками и домыслами Кнуда, но всё же);  
> • это Русреал со всеми сохранёнными именами.

Кнуд передёргивает плечами и отворачивает лицо, глядя краем глаза, как Торфинн подкуривает сигарету, привычно затягивается и резко выдыхает никотиновый смрад, который тут же рассеивается тонкими дымчатыми нитями вокруг.

— Фу, как ты можешь курить? У меня из-за тебя все волосы провоняют.

— Так отойди, принцесса.

Поддёвка приелась уже года полтора как и не вызывала того раздражения, что раньше, потому Кнуд лишь чуть нахмуривается и то, скорее, машинально, чем действительно злясь. Тем более, гневаться на блаженных — пустое дело, так ему ещё Рагнар говорил. А Торфинн, если не блаженный дурак, то просто дурак, да и не нарывается специально, у него ведь манера такая — грубить зазря.

Он делает ещё пару затяжек прежде, чем начинает поливать дерьмом Аскеладда. Это как устоявшийся ритуал. Покурить, обругать отчима, получить пизды от того же отчима за запах курева и злобные взбрыки дома. Кнуд уже знает, что ночью опять проснётся от звонка и послушно возьмёт трубку, слушая, как в динамике шумит ветер, щёлкает кремень зажигалки и незатейливо матерится Торфинн, перемежая между собой слова «блять» и «Аскеладд».

— Сучий выблядок, нахуй, заебал со своими доёбами. Его вообще, блять, пасти не должно, как я учусь! Учусь и ладно! Сука, я ему уебу когда-нибудь.

Забытый пепел осыпается серо-белыми хлопьями на бежевую парку Торфинна, который сейчас настолько взбешён, что ничего не замечает. Пальцы у него красные от холода и трясутся каждый раз, когда он подносит сигарету к своим пухлым потрескавшимся губам. Кнуд не курит, но всё равно залипает. У него внутри что-то ухает вниз каждый раз, когда он видит, как эти губы обхватывают фильтр, чтобы через пару секунд отпустить. Стыдливый румянец заливает бледные скулы, цвет в цвет нового пальто, купленного на отцовские, честным трудом отмытые деньги.

Торфинн красивый как блядь. Волосы у него спутанные, свисают лохмами до плеч. Кнуд думает, что было бы удобно хвататься за них и оттягивать болезненно пряди, заставляя Торфинна откинуть голову назад, а потом потянуть обратно, насадить и задать нужный темп.

Не скончайся Рагнар, когда Кнуду было пятнадцать, то он наверняка бы продолжил ходить в церковь и таскать его с собой, молиться перед каждым приёмом пищи, носить нательный крестик. И даже не ясно, жаль ли парню, что всё его христианское и набожное воспитание было похерено. Библия всё ещё стоит у него на полке с учебниками, но достаёт он её реже, чем видится в «курилке» с Торфинном.

— Ты завтра с нами?

— Что? — Кнуд выпадает из густого киселя меланхоличных мыслей и смущённо смотрит на докурившего сигарету Карлсефни. Тот, судя по недовольному прищуру, всё ещё ждёт ответа.

— Принцесса, блять, ты завтра пойдешь к Сигурду на хату или дома будешь на иконы надрачивать?

— Не упоминай всуе!

Это одна из немногих вещей, которые и по сей день задевают Кнуда, он просто не может не вскинуться на такой выпад.

— Хуюе. — Торфинну ожидаемо насрать. — Ты идёшь?

— Я думал, что ты с Сигурдом не ладишь…

— Ага. Но он сам всех позвал, и морозиться от бесплатного алкоголя я не собираюсь. Так что, его проблемы.

— А Аскеладд ничего не скажет?

Как по команде Торфинн ощеривается, и его спокойное до этого момента лицо перекашивает уродливым гневом, отчего Кнуд сразу же жалеет о своём вопросе. Не стоило ему давить на больное, пусть и где-то глубоко в душе сладко потягивается злорадство. У них ведь у обоих есть два жёстких триггера. Эйнар как-то шутил, что им нельзя говорить про Бога и Сатану, подразумевая под последним как раз-таки Аскеладда.

— А чё он мне скажет?! Он нахуй пойдёт! Он мне не отец, блять, так что не смеет мне указывать. Пусть дерьма пожрёт.

Бесполезный поток брани постепенно притушил разгоревшийся пожар, но Карлсефни всё же решил выплеснуть эмоции и шандарахнул по кирпичной кладке кулаком, который почти сразу покраснел, обещая налиться потом фиолетовым.

— Торфинн!

— Ой, отъебись, а? Моё тело — моё дело.

Кнуд на это заявление уже приоткрывает рот и почти позволяет грязной мысли сорваться с языка. Чудом он вовремя себя одёргивает и с клацаньем захлопывает рот.

«Тогда почему Аскеладду есть до тебя дело?»

Если он когда-нибудь заикнётся о том, что отчим, возможно, растлил Торфинна, то последний ему зубы повыбивает и руки оторвёт, но Кнуд умрёт не по этой причине. Если у него больше не будет доступа к прикосновениям, взглядам и злобным ухмылкам, адресованным лично ему, Кнуд окончательно и бесповоротно умрёт.

Зачем ему эта школа, когда он может учиться на дому с лучшими репетиторами? Зачем ему давиться ужасным запахом сигарет и отравлять свой организм пассивным курением?

Пускай Торфинн, блять, сто раз переспит с Аскеладдом, он не посмеет и рта раскрыть.

Ведь какая разница с кем с е й ч а с спит Торфинн?


End file.
